


First Day

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick's first day in the lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day

Nick stood in the lobby, looking around at the shiny new lab. The lab in Dallas was close to two decades old and not really built for the kind of forensics that they performed.

"It's pretty slick isn't it?"

Nick looked up surprised, the man who had spoken to him was about his height with spiked blond hair and a black t-shirt proclaiming 'Rob Zombie' in dripping letters.

"I'm Greg Sanders. You're Nick Stokes I hope." He grinned. Nick shook himself and held out his hand.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you Greg."

Greg laughed at him.

"Don't look so worried, the rest of the team are pretty normal, they're just all out on scenes at the moment, so it's up to me, the lowly lab tech to show you around the place."

Nick grimaced a little at his transparency and Greg flourished a hand in the direction of the corridor.

"Shall we?" He bowed.

Nick waved his hand in a 'you first' gesture and was rewarded with another grin. He smiled as he followed Greg. He had the feeling he was going to enjoy this place.


End file.
